


A Day In The Life

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Drabbles, Established couple, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, So many drabbles!, Wizarding Games, hd_writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Harry and Draco. And some of their friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. I'm going to keep filling in the drabbles as I go (and as I have time!) and keep adding them here. Each drabble is 100 words.  
> Every Drabble is a an hour in their day, starting from midnight. There will be mistake, because I'm exhausted. Sticking to a 100 word limit is hard! Also for "Humor" square on my [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[cottoncandy_bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card.

**+ 00:00 , Love/Hate **

Draco yawned as he got into bed, praying it wouldn’t wake Harry up. When he mumbled and shifted around before going back to sleep, Draco almost reached out and woke him up. He’d been gone for a week for a Healer’s conference and he had missed Harry enough to skip the last few days. Draco loved his job but he really did hate all the unnecessary travelling.

As Draco turned on his side to sleep, he felt Harry slide up behind him and pull him close, arms tight around Draco’s waist who fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**+ 01:00, Describe a First**

Kreacher cursed Master Draco as he turned off all the lights downstairs. He'd come back only an hour ago and yet he'd managed to leave the living room in a disarray. Kreacher remembered the first time he'd seen the young Malfoy Heir in this house, all small limbs, silver hair and a cry to raise the dead.

The first time he’d seen the young master and the Potter boy together Kreacher had smiled; finally there was someone who could educate his new Master in the old ways.

Then they’d brought something called a TeeVee. Kreacher couldn’t sleep for a week.

**+ 02:00, On My Mind **

“Something on your mind, Phineas?”

He turned and glared at Dumbledore who was staring at him with that look that said _I told you_.

_Oh my mind_ , indeed.

He mumbled something and tried to escape but on the other side was Snape, who was watching him with the same expression. Only, it looked like accepting this pained him too.

“ _Fine_! You were right; it’s not just a phase. They’re happy together. Did you know he came back early from that conference? Foolish boy!”

Phineas cursed, never was he going back to _that_ portrait again. They were nauseating to look at.

**+ 04:00, [Garden](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kitty_fic/28211487/362177/362177_original.jpg) **

Draco dreamed of their second date.

Harry had kept it a surprise from him, only letting him know he should wear casuals and carry sunglasses. He had no idea what sunglasses were then.

He’d been coming up with more and more extravagant scenarios, which should have made the actual park pale in comparison but it didn’t. Seeing Harry there, standing on a narrow gravel walkway lined by flowers and trees on both sides had made Draco stare in wonder. It had been beautiful.

They go there every month now, to sit and relax or have a picnic, it’s a tradition.

**+ 05:00,Glaring Fact**

Harry twisted and grumbled, trying to push away the sheets with one leg while they were still trapped around the other. His arms were flailing about; Draco woke when he was smacked on the head, hard enough to make up sit up with his wand ready. It took him a minute to realize it was Harry moving about in his sleep again.

He untangled the sheets from his boyfriend’s body and gathered them on his side. As he almost fell asleep again Draco scoffed, the glaring fact was that Harry was still as clumsy as ever, Head Auror or not.

** \+ 06:00, Tactile **

Harry woke up warm and comfortable, wrapped around Draco; his favourite way to wake up. A quick time check told him it was too early to be awake on a Sunday making him wonder why he was awake. Till he realised he really needed to use the bathroom.

Except, he couldn’t move without jostling Draco, who was a very light sleeper. There would have to be tactile maneuvering involved and Harry didn’t think he was up to planning so much this early in the morning. He shrugged and went back to sleep, content with having Draco in his arms again.

**+ 07:00, Hands of Fate**

Ginny liked to start her day with a smile. Many people had warned here that once she had kids, that wouldn’t be possible, what with the screaming and crying and diaper changes. Except, nothing changed and the person responsible for that was Oliver.

She’s sometimes amazed by how different her life could have been had Harry decided not to take her to that party. The wise hands of fate had entirely something else in mind for them; she managed to convince Harry to go the party. He met Draco and she ran into Oliver. A happy ending for everyone involved.

  
**+ 08.00, [Dialogue Prompt](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/311994.html)**   


Harry woke again sometime later, seeing the sunlight streaming in through the window’s he figured it was time he stopped being lazy and got some work done. Draco was facing him now, one hand under his head while the other was curled on the pillow and Harry felt a silly smile spread on his face.  Kissing Draco lightly on his cheek Harry headed towards the bathroom, figuring a shower would wake him up. He got a nice surprise instead, a note from Draco written on the mirror -

Hi,   
Well, I love you.   
I always did.

I always will.   
<3

  
**+ 09:00, Breakable**   


Kreacher was serving Master Harry breakfast when they heard unsteady footsteps headed towards the kitchen. Master Draco was up.

Kreacher smiled and hurried to get his coffee, turning away as the two Masters greeted each other.

“Morning Kreacher,” Master Draco yawned, almost asleep again.

  
Kreacher handed him his coffee in the new mug Master Harry had bought for him after Master Draco had fallen asleep at the table again and broken his twenty-fifth cup.  This one was meant to be unbreakable but as he saw Master Draco slump against his chair Kreacher knew it was only a matter of time.   


  
**+ 10:00, Come what may**   


Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves and put one step forward, then another and slowly made his way up the stairs. Enough was enough, he’d pushed this off far too long; come what may, he was going to end this now.

  
He stopped in front of the door, all the reasons why he’d been pushing this off flooding to the forefront of his mind. No, he’d made a promise and he intended to stick to it. He pushed the door open and walked in, a man on a mission. Today was the day he finally cleaned his cupboard.   


  
**+ 11:00, Lost and Found**   


Draco was curled on his favourite couch, placed to get maximum sunlight, reading the paper when Harry rushed in.

“Draco, remember when I’d said I lost your blue sweater?”

“The one that my mother gave me” Draco asked, on Harry’s nod he continued, “Yes, I do remember.”

“I found it!” Harry proclaimed, brandishing the sweater in the air like a prize of war, “it was in my cupboard, under my jeans.”

  
Draco wrinkled his nose as he took it back, tacking in its wrinkled appearance and musty smell. He wondered how many other lost things would be found today.   


  
**+ 12:00, Subtle**   


Draco sneaked in went to get a snack. He had only a few minutes to get what he wanted before Harry came back.

  
He went through the pile of clothes Harry had dumped on the floor, picking out the ones that Harry never wore but only kept around _just in case_. And if he also picked out the more hideous shirts then, well, no one was to know. The trick was to be very subtle about it and not get carried away by taking _everything_ that made him cringe. That would make Harry notice and Draco would rather avoid that.   


  
**+ 13:00, Love is Blind**   


Harry was wondering why he’d been putting this off for so long, the different things he’d found! Like Draco’s sweater, or his old glasses that he had thought Kreacher had thrown away in a fit of pique.

His old Gryffindor scarf, an old elf hat Hermione knitted a pair of socks she gave him for Christmas a few years back before they could bring up the courage to tell her that knitting wasn’t really her forte.

  
He also found a t-shirt Ron had given him, which had _Love is Blind_ written on it, when he’d first started dating Draco.   


  
**+ 14:00, Lucky**   


“Harry!” Draco called up the stairs; _again_ , “we’re going to be late!”

“I’m coming _, geez_ ; you’re the one who insisted I take another shower!” Harry rushed down the stairs, fixing his still wet hair. Apparently a shower was mandatory before they could go for the traditional weekly brunch at the Weasley’s.

Draco batted his hands away and started fixing Harry’s hair, “You’re lucky to have me Potter, who else would remind you to get ready or fix your hair?”

  
Harry laughed and pulled Draco close as he turned on the spot, he had absolutely no doubt about how lucky he was.   


  
**+ 15:00, [Picture](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/313698.html) **   


“. . . and this is where we’re planning to have the actual ceremony?” Ginny asked to a chorus of _ooh’s_ from the ladies sitting around here at the old table in the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was ecstatic, she’d been after Ginny and Oliver for years; especially since little Fred had been born.

“Look at the flowers,” Hermione sighed; all Harry caught a glimpse of were bright pink flowers and then the picture was taken away from him.

  
He slipped away when they started discussing menu options and colours and silverware; some discussions he’d rather not be a part of.   


  
**+ 16:00, New Neighbour **   


“We have new neighbours,” Ron said grumpily, staring into his beer.

“And?” Draco prompted.

Ron sighed, “The husband works on the garden every day.”

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry, “I still can’t see the problem here Weasley.”

“Our garden’s a mess and now Hermione has someone to compare it with. I know she’s going to be all, _Look at her husband, he takes care of it, why can’t you_?”

Harry stood and pulled Draco up, “I think we should be leaving.”

  
When Ron went into a moping mood, it was best to let him rant it out.

 Preferably alone.   


  
**+ 17:00, Cold Feet**   


Harry stretched his arms as he walked into the living room, ready to enjoy the rest of his Sunday. He’d been waiting for this free time all day long, to be able to put all the work behind him and relax in his brand new armchair.

  
He felt like it had been made just for him, with an adjustable back and foot rest. He shudders to think he’d almost gotten cold feet after seeing the price. Every Galleon was worth it, even Draco thought so too which was why he’d gone out and bought one for himself the next day.   


  
**+**   
  
**18:00, Rapunzel**   
  


“Harry?” Draco called from his armchair, staring morosely at Harry.

Harry hmm-ed to let him know he was listening.

“Is my hair too long?” Draco asked, looking so miserable that Harry called him over, waiting till they were both under the blanket, with Draco on his lap, till he asked, “Not at all, I love it like this.” He ran his fingers through the silver hair he loved so much.

Draco burrowed closer, waiting for a minute before he continued, “Fred called me Rapunzel today.”

  
Harry kissed him on the forehead and smiled, “That’s only because he thinks you’re pretty.”   


  
  
**\+ 19:00,[Picture](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/314832.html)**   
  


Hermione frowned; the house was too quiet for this time of the day.

A quick check through the house showed her husband and daughter weren’t anywhere inside; trying to stamp down her rising trepidation she headed outside, looking around the backyard till she caught sight of two heads of red hair.

“What are you guys doing outside?” But before either of them could answer, Hermione saw the little bundles of fur they were looking at.

  
As the grey kitten swiped its paw at the black one, she knew without a doubt that these two would be coming inside with them.   


  
  
**\+ 20:00, Funeral**   
  


“Are you sure you want to eat that, Draco?” Harry asked as Draco reached for the container of extra chilli noodles. Kreacher had given them a very dirty look when they’d said they were ordering in; he didn’t trust food delivered in boxes.

“Why? Do you think I can’t eat spicy food?” Draco challenged, glaring at him.

Harry shrugged and passed him the forks, “Your funeral.”

When about ten minutes later Draco was gulping down glass after glass of milk, Harry was kind enough to refrain from saying _I told you so_.

  
Also because he knew Draco would hex him.   


  
  
**\+ 21:00,Stretch your body, Stretch your mind**   
  


“Harry, what’s this?” Draco pointed to a wrapped parcel lying on their bedside table.

Harry spared a glance before he continued changing, “I found it today, Blaise gave it  my birthday. He’d said we would find it useful.”

He turned to see Draco reading the book, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“What is it?” Harry asked, reading the title of the book – _Stretch your body, stretch your mind_.

  
Draco showed him a page, which had a moving illustration of two men having sex, limbs stretched in impossible ways; the blissful expression on their faces explaining the book title.   


  
  
**\+ 22:00,[Picture](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/315630.html)**   
  


Draco traced his fingers down Harry’s chest, paying special attention to his nipples, making Harry moan and try to move above him. Draco pressed his hand to Harry’s shoulder, making him lie back so Draco could crawl on top of him.

He kissed his way down Harry’s right shoulder, placing gentle bites across his collar bone. It was as he reached his abs that Draco stopped, paying special attention to his favourite parts of Harry’s body – his tattoos.

  
A black orchid, that Harry got right after the war for all those who had sacrificed their lives for freedom, and a Lily.   


  
  
**\+ 23:00, There's a time for compromise, it's called Later.**   
  


Draco moaned as Harry moved into him, his pace slow and _so_ teasing.

Before Harry, sex had been a means to an end but now, now he knew what it really meant to trust someone enough, and be trusted enough, to fall into bed with. The feeling of completeness was unparalleled and Draco loved Harry more for it.

Before Harry, he was satisfied with just anything. Harry taught him that compromises were meant for later, never to happen.

You don’t compromise on love.

  
“I love you,” Draco arched up into Harry’s thrust, whispering words he’d only ever said to him.   


  
  
**\+ 24:00, Glasses**   
  


“Harry?”

Harry groaned into his pillow, cataloguing the aches in different parts of his body. It was always like this, whenever Draco got back from a trip.

“How do I look?”

He turned to see Draco perched on his knees next to him, his teeth biting into bottom lip, his eyes look big through Harry’s glasses.

A spark of lust rushed through Harry’s tired body, as Draco kept talking, “I’ve been thinking of getting them, they make me look quite intelligent, yeah?”

Harry pulled him over, “They make you look hot and you know it”.

Draco’s smirk proved just that.


End file.
